


Czeka go wiele pracy i inne opowiadania

by Nichiko



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Co by było gdyby?, Co myślał Hamilton?, F/M, Feels, M/M, Prawie że trójkącik, Sad, Takie małe coś, nie wiem, nie wiem czy to angst czy nie angst, praca praca praca, tylko że nie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: Kiedy Alexander dowiedział się o śmierci Laurensa stwierdził, że czeka go wiele pracy. Pytanie brzmi: dlaczego?





	Czeka go wiele pracy i inne opowiadania

– Alexandrze, jest list do ciebie – powiedziała Eliza, z uśmiechem wchodząc do gabinetu.

– To od Johna Laurensa. Przeczytam go – stwierdził z uśmiechem, nie odrywając wzroku od dokumentów. Mógł nie mieć czasu na różne sprawy, ale na list od niego zawsze znalazł czas.

– Nie, to od jego ojca – odpowiedziała ciszej. Dopiero to przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Spojrzał na swoją żonę, stojącą bezradnie z otwartym listem w ręce.

– Jego ojciec..? – i wtedy spłynęło na niego oświecenie, a świat zawirował. – Mogłabyś mi to przeczytać? – spytał, ledwo wyduszając z siebie słowa.

– We wtorek dwudziestego siódmego, mój syn został zabity podczas wymiany ognia z brytyjskimi szturmowcami wycofującymi się z Południowej Karoliny. Teraz wojna jest skończona. Jak wiesz, mój syn marzył o…

 

Nie słuchał dalej. Ne musiał. Wiedział, o czym marzył John. Jego John, słodki John marzący o wolności i równości dla wszystkich. Jego pełen ideałów, John, który…

Usiadł ciężko na krześle, a przed oczami przewijały mu się wspomnienia. Pierwszego spotkania, podczas którego złapali tę nić porozumienia. Było ich czterech, ale to z Johnem rozumieli się bez słów, choć byli tak różni, to z Johnem… To z Johnem dzielili później każde wspomnienie, każdą chwilę, którą spędzali oddzielnie, opisywali sobie nawzajem. Mogły ich dzielić tysiące mil, ale zawsze czuł jego obecność przy sobie. Czuł jego wsparcie i jego… Bał się wypowiadać te słowa nawet w myślach. A zarazem nie mógł o nich nie myśleć, gdy pamięć przywoływała błękitne oczy Laurensa wpatrujące się w jego własne tak blisko, że ich twarze dzielił ich tylko oddech. Pamiętał przerażenie, gdy John wyzwał na pojedynek Charlesa Lee’ego. I pamiętał ich pożegnanie tego samego wieczora. To był pierwszy raz, gdy… Hamilton zamknął oczy, gdy jego żona cicho czytała list od ojca Jacka. Chociaż nigdy nie powiedział jej tego wprost, to doskonale wiedziała, że Jack był dla niej kimś więcej niż przyjacielem. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wiele się domyślała, ale był pewny, że jeszcze przed ich ślubem wiedziała, że Alexander nie będzie wyłącznie jej.

To było złe, wiedział, że to było złe. Niemoralne. Rozpustne. Ale John był jego inspiracją. Jego weną natchnieniem. Jego deklaracje, szczere słowa i gorące wyznania sprawiały, że walczył nie tylko o siebie, ale i o sprawę. A teraz… teraz będzie musiał mierzyć się z tym sam. Teraz…

 

– Alexandrze, wszystko w porządku? – dotarło do niego zaniepokojone pytanie żony.

– Mam masę rzeczy do zrobienia – stwierdził zamiast odpowiedzi. I wrócił do zagrzebywania się w dokumentach. Bo teraz musiał znaleźć w tym wszystkim sens bez podniosłych mów przyjaciela.

 

Tej nocy Eliza spała sama, gdy Alexander pisał niczym szaleniec. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie długie przerwy pomiędzy skrzypnięciami pióra o pergamin. Długie i ciężkie chwile ciszy. I szuranie przestawianego taboretu czy brzdęk karafki stukającej o szkło. W końcu ten powolny, miarowy hałas ukołysał ją do snu. Nad ranem, jeszcze nim jutrzenka rozjaśniła niebo, Elizę obudził jej własny szloch. I nawet po wybudzeniu słyszała szept sennej mary o błękitnych oczach:

– _Nie opuszczaj go. Bez nas gotowy spalić ten świat..._

 

 


End file.
